Falling in love with you
by Kendal-Rose
Summary: What should have happened :


_A new Connie and Sam fanfic :) Feedback loved, good or bad :) Lyrics "Only Fools Rush In" by Elvis Presley._

_Wise men say,_  
><em> Only fools rush in,<em>  
><em> But I can't help falling in love with you<em>

"Don't suppose you would allow me this dance stranger?" He smiled, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, his dark eyes melting into hers,

"I don't dance with strange men," she spoke quietly, a hint of a smile on her pretty face as she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor regardless. His strong, still familiar arms wrapped around her slender waist, "You look unbelievable", he whispered in her ear, his breath against her neck.

"You bought me this dress," she uttered, her lips brushing against his cheek as they danced closely.

They swayed to the music, their hips moving together, their eyes not losing their sensual gaze. He smiled at her before spinning her out of his arms so he could see her perfect face again. She found herself spinning back into his chest so closely; her nose touched his, their lips millimetres apart.

_Shall I stay_  
><em> Would it be a sin? <em>  
><em>That I can't help falling in love with you<em>

She felt his hand slip slightly lower down her back and had to stop herself from letting her lips touch his, "I heard this song on the radio last week and couldn't get you out of my head," he admitted,

"Where have you been?" She asked quietly, breaking their gaze,

"I'm sorry... I should have been here... for you," he admitted softly, his dark eyes,

"I just thought you'd be better without me,"

She shook her head, "I wasn't", she admitted, "Do you know how much I hate admitting that to you? I was wrong when I told you I didn't need you."

_As a river flows gently to the sea_  
><em> Darling So it goes <em>  
><em>Some things were meant to be<em>

They sat close for the rest of the evening, catching up on the past year. She couldn't allow herself to kiss him, or even touch him how she wanted too, not with her so public divorce still the hottest gossip. The evening flew and she knew she should go home alone, to sober up and prepare for the trial tomorrow but she found she couldn't pull herself away from him.

"What are you thinking Con?" He asked her, holding her hand under the table, wanting nothing more than to take her home and look after her.

She watched as the party ended, everyone spilling from the dance floor as the lights came on brightly. Trisha hugged Connie goodbye, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, let him love you," she whispered before nodding at Sam, "Don't hurt her again, she's already hurting," she told Sam firmly before disappearing home.

_Take My hand_  
><em> Take my whole life too<em>  
><em> For I can't Help falling in love with you<em>

"Will you let me take you home?" He asked her, as they walked outside together, her arm hooked through his.

"Not if you're disappearing again tomorrow or anytime soon... no,"

"What if I wasn't... what if I m staying around here to look after someone I should never have left?"

He kissed her bottom and top lips separately, his fingertips tracing up and down her back. She shivered against him, closing the front door, her skin tingling as if it was the first time he'd touched her. She pulled him towards the sofa, undoing his tie and slipping his jacket from his shoulders. He pulled her onto the sofa, his lips not leaving hers, "I've wanted to kiss you all night," he whispered against her neck softly.

_As a river flows gently to the sea_  
><em> Darlin So it goes <em>  
><em>Some things are meant to be<em>

She smiled as his hands slipped under her dress, slipping the item from her toned body, "You're incredible," he whispered, nipping her shoulder teasingly as she undid and took off his trousers. She straddled him, leaning down to kiss him again, her breasts pressing against his chest,

His hands slipped into her hand, his thumb stroking her soft cheek, "You sure you want this? We don t have to do this,"

"I want to feel you", she smiled, "I want you to make me forget about everything else, you used to be so good at doing that,"

He kissed her gently, his lips soft and tender against hers. His fingers explored her body like it was the first time they had done this, despite just how desperate he was to be inside her again. They licked and sucked and kissed tenderly, their bodies getting into positions that would undoubtedly be felt in the morning, his hands making her feel things she hadn t felt for so long. He cried out her name as he thrust into her, her legs wrapped so tightly around his waist. They came together, his arms not letting go of her as they struggled to catch their breath. Wordlessly, he picked her up, carrying her down the hall into her bedroom. He lay her on her bed, getting in beside her and holding her gently as she curled into his chest,

"You never did disappoint," she smiled against his hard chest,

"Could say the same about you, he whispered into the darkness, Are you prepared for tomorrow?"

She nodded, "If I'm honest, I'm terrified,"

"Don't be," he told her kindly, his fingertips running softly across her bare back, "I'll be there... I'm not letting you go again,"

_Take My hand _  
><em>Take my whole life too<em>  
><em> For I can't Help falling in love with you<em>

She felt him kiss her forehead softly before running his fingertips across her cheek as they lay in the darkness of her new apartment. "Sleep... I'll be here when you wake up. I made a mistake leaving you; I should never have left you..."

"You left because you thought it would make it easier for me to make amends with Michael... I didn't stop you, I let you go... don't be so hard on yourself,"she told him, closing her eyes, allowing sleep to wash over her. She felt him kiss her hair again, his arms keeping him so close to her, "I've never stopped loving you Connie, I need you to know that," he whispered, "I'll never stop loving you."

_For I can't help falling in love With you_  
><em> For I can't help Falling in love with you<em>  
><em> For I can't help falling in love With you<em>  
><em> For I can't help Falling in love with you.<em>


End file.
